Kairyu
Kairyu is a character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V continuity. He is the top student of Helix Duel School and seemingly a hybrid of human and dragon. Appearance Kairyu is a rather tall young man with a muscled torso, sharp orange eyes, and inky green hair that spikes upward (in the same fashion as Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z), appearing to have two yellow horns sticking out of it. His outfit appears to be some sort of school uniform colored in various shades of green and orange, with an inky green tie and black pants. He wears what appear to be scaly gloves modeled after dragonic hands (with yellow claws), as well as basic brown shoes that appear to have yellow foot claws that ripped their way out of the toe areas. Kairyu wears a dark green cape on his back that is modeled after dragon wings, but the cape can split in half into two wings. Underneath his uniform, Kairyu has a Splice Matrix attached to his chest. Etymology Kairyu's name obviously includes "ryu" ("dragon"), though the "kai" can have multiple meanings, such as "kaiju" (monster) or "hakai" (destroy/destruction). Taylor Gorrell has admitted that Kairyu's name came from the Pokemon Dragonite, who is named Kairyu in Japanese versions of the games. Personality Kairyu is an irritable and fierce individual, much like the dragon he appears to be. He wholeheartedly despises LDS for being arrogant, elitist "clowns" whose egos he wants to destroy, as well as for the way they control the Dueling world. However, Kairyu is also a clear hypocrite, having an ego of his own and showing hatred-born arrogance himself toward the LDS students. He has a habit of repeating his mantras against them multiple times in one Duel. His hate for LDS means he will show them no mercy, though this usually only applies to after Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon is Summoned. Kairyu has no qualms about disregarding rules and will cheat in Duels if it means he can get his "point" across. Kairyu's behavior hints that he might be going insane or already be insane. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kairyu sent a challenge to LDS to send their top five Duelists to Duel for the fate of Helix Duel School, intent on "crushing their egos one by one". His opponents, , , , , and Migaka Kishigi took the challenge and went to Helix, where Kairyu dropped from above in the arena and announced that he alone would Duel them, 5-on-1 (and he wasn't happy when Shingo and Hokuto found it funny). Though Kairyu's moves were sub-par through most of the Duel, he was hiding the fact that he was cheating, having turned off his Duel Disk's auto-shuffle function and using a Deck specifically stacked by Datako for this Duel. Eventually, Kairyu went full anger mode and revealed Helix Duel School's trump card: Hybrid Summon, using a Splice Card to Summon "Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon", a monster that completely countered all of the LDS students' strategies and left them at his mercy. However, his self-stated lack of mercy was used when Kairyu destroyed all of their monsters in one turn, but rather than have Hybrid Dragon inflict the final blow, Kairyu somehow ate a "Dragon Flame" Action Card and unleashed a fire breath himself while flying with his cape to reduce their Life Points to 0. After the Duel, Idenshi asked Kairyu to show them what he meant by "using them as an example", to which Kairyu, who was still flying using his cape-turned-wings, declared their monsters were not the only hybrids at Helix, claiming he actually WAS a dragon before diving toward Team LDS. Kairyu beat up all five LDS students badly, knocking them unconscious, before binding them to large metal stakes with chains and air-dropping them in front of LDS as a show of their power and hate (though he wasn't actually seen dropping the stakes, he was flying away from LDS afterwards, hinting that he did drop them). Abilities Kairyu appears to be a true hybrid of human and dragon. His cape is actually a pair of fully functional wings that allows him to fly, and despite being silhouetted during it, he appears to be capable of breathing fire. Kairyu is also very durable, bordering on superhuman levels, having taken two separate attacks from Solid Vision monsters in one Duel and not even having a scratch on him. Though he wasn't directly seen doing it, it is hinted that he was the one who air-dropped the five metal stakes in front of LDS himself, hinting that he is extremely strong offensively as well. It is unknown how this is possible, though the Splice Matrix seems to be involved. Deck Kairyu plays a Dragon Deck. Though Kairyu cheated in his debut Duel, his cards are powerful even in fair Duels, having cheap power in the " " series and lockdown power in his ace, "Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon". Category:Characters